Paper currency is a well known monetary medium, and is the intention of this invention to utilize common paper currency and change it into a novelty without destroying the paper money value thereof.
Deforming coinage into novelties is known, but when so deformed, the coinage no longer has its monetary value. Perforating is known, but perforating paper monetary units such as dollar bills to add the function of being a novelty item, is new.